The present invention generally relates to wireless radio frequency (RF) systems for RF transmission and reception of high definition television (HDTV) signals and, more particularly, to a method for providing a wireless RF communication link for transmitting uncompressed HDTV signals.
Common approaches for RF transmission of HDTV signals digitally compress the HDTV signal to address problems due to bandwidth and modulation limitations. For example, uncompressed transmission of HDTV signals occurs at a data rate of 1.485 giga-bits per second (Gbps), a data rate that is too high to be accommodated by conventional, low-bandwidth RF transmission. Digital compression reduces the data rate so that conventional, low-bandwidth RF transmission can be used. The resulting HDTV signal must be decompressed at the destination or receiving end of the RF link. The signal compression and decompression can generate artifacts that degrade the signal quality, and begin to negate the high picture quality specified by HDTV. In addition, latency generated by compression/decompression, i.e., the time delay between generation of the uncompressed HDTV signal and reception of the decompressed HDTV signal after compression and decompression, creates a time delay unacceptable for live broadcast synchronization.
It can be impractical, however, to use current, lower bandwidth, wireless RF systems to transmit uncompressed HDTV signals because complex and costly modulation and coding schemes are required to achieve reasonable HDTV performance. The Society of Motion Pictures and Television Engineers (SMPTE) standard 292M defines the electrical characteristics of the high definition HDTV signal. SMPTE standards also define the acceptable transmission medium for HDTV. For example, fiber optic cable, coaxial cable, and RF wireless transmission are all acceptable transmission media for HDTV signals.
HDTV signal transmission, for example, at an event or filming site, using any of the current cable, fiber optic, or wireless RF transmission capabilities, is subject to a variety of shortcomings. For example, if fiber optic cables are used they usually must be pre-installed at the event or filming site. Cables generally require permits to be obtained in advance and the time and cost for installation of cables can impose constraints on televising the event or filming. Fiber optic cables can be aesthetically undesirable, frequently unsafe, and often logistically impossible. For example fiber optic cables are usually buried months in advance for some golf events, and television engineers complain that a major headache in covering stadium sports events is the problem of fans tripping over their cables. Wireless RF transmission typically suffers from the digital compression problems, as described above, due to the limited bandwidth available using conventional, low-bandwidth RF transmission.
Television studios are now in the process of converting all of their broadcast productions exclusively to HDTV. In order for a high definition RF camera system to provide the same functionality as standard definition (SD), it is necessary to use an uncompressed digital link. Using an uncompressed link eliminates delays introduced by compression encoding and decoding. Such delays are unacceptable because they introduce production difficulties. Although wireless RF transmission of uncompressed HDTV signals has been achieved, for example, at a recent Super Bowl event, the RF transmission of uncompressed HDTV signals has been accomplished using on/off keying modulation. On/off keying is an inefficient form of modulation which imposes several limitations, for example, limited range, and which requires employing extremely high frequency radio waves in the 71–76 gigahertz (GHz) range, also known as V band (40–75 GHz) and W band (75–110 GHz), in order to accommodate the high, 1.485 Gbps, data rate.
RF transmission at such extremely high frequencies, however, also entails a number of technical difficulties. Technical difficulties for extremely high frequency RF transmission may include, for example, distortion due to the bandwidth required for high data rate, providing adequate transmit power, limitations on range, and antenna design tradeoffs. Link designs must trade between distance, effective radiated power (ERP), bit error rate (BER) performance, forward error correction, link margin, and component availability to develop a usable system. These technical difficulties become more critical in a portable wireless RF transmission system. Using modulators and receivers capable of performing at the 1.485 Gbps rate, an HDTV signal from a source—such as an HDTV camera or recorder—could be transmitted uncompressed to the proper facility for production—such as a local studio facility. Portable systems for transmission of uncompressed HDTV signals over wireless RF links could allow a portable hand-held camera to move from location to location within the receiver range, making HDTV transmission of sporting events or electronic newsgathering in real time possible. The ability to connect real-time to studios for instant direction and editing could offer the prospect of greatly reduced cost and cycle time for content creation.
As can be seen, there is a need for transmitting and receiving uncompressed HDTV signals over a wireless RF link. Also there is a need for high bandwidth, wireless RF links allowing the transmission of HDTV digital signals at the full 1.485 Gbps rate, that can be realized in a portable system that provides a quick, easy set-up where one HDTV signal can be transmitted and received over each link.